The invention relates to a process for removing harmful hydrocarbons, particularly plant protective aerosols and vapors, from the fresh air supplied to a vehicle cabin.
Modern tractors used currently in agriculture have, in most cases, a closed vehicle cabin. These vehicle cabins are constructed in a sound-insulating manner and usually are already connected to an air conditioning system.
Especially when plant protectives, usually pesticides or herbicides, such as atrazine, bromacil or propazine, are sprayed, it is disadvantageous that aerosols or vapors of such plant protectives are passed along into the vehicle cabin together with the fresh air that flows in and thus may have a negative or harmful effect on the health of the vehicle operator, particularly during a longer spraying operation.
It has already been suggested that air loaded with harmful hydrocarbons in smaller work spaces, e.g. cabins or work places, etc., be cleaned with active carbon filters. But the disadvantage of the use of such filters is, however, that the cleaning effect decreases greatly with an increasing load, and the complete removal of the hazardous toxic substances is no longer ensured. In addition, the disposal of the loaded active carbon filters themselves also poses problems.